guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bio-Booster Armor Guyver
Bio-Booster Armor Guyver (Viz Media) or Guyver (Chuang Yi Publishing) (強殖装甲ガイバー Kyōshoku Sōkō Gaibā) is a long-running manga series written by Yoshiki Takaya. The Guyver itself is a symbiotic techno-organic (or biomechanical) device that enhances the capabilities of its host. The manga was originally serialized in Tokuma Shoten's Shōnen Captain magazine beginning in 1985. When Shōnen Captain was discontinued in 1997, the manga was picked up by Kadokawa Shoten who subsequently re-released all of the previous graphic novels originally published by Tokuma. The manga is currently serialized in Kadokawa's monthly Shōnen Ace magazine. It has been licensed by Viz Media, Star Comics and Chuang Yi Publishing. Guyver has been adapted into a 12-episode anime series (1989 to 1992, based roughly on the first four volumes), an animated feature film titled Guyver: Out of Control (1986), two live action movies (1991's The Guyver and 1994's Guyver 2: Dark Hero) as well as a 2005 26-episode anime series based on the first 59 chapters (volumes 1-10). Plot A test type Zoanoid escapes from the Kronos Corporation with three Guyver Units. Kronos soldiers attempt to recover the units from the test type, but are thwarted when the test type detonates a bomb that he has concealed in his bag. The Guyver Units are scattered in the blast. Two young high school students, Shō Fukamachi and Tetsurō Segawa, stumble across a lost Guyver Unit known as "Unit I". The second one is retrieved by Kronos and merges with Oswald A. Lisker to become the second Guyver later on. The final unit falls into the hands of Agito Makishima, who merges with it at an unspecified time. Shō accidentally activates the unit which then painfully merges with him. Over time, Shō learns more about the Guyver and its abilities. The Guyver is virtually invulnerable with its only weak point being the Control Metal. With this part intact, it can rebuild the host from the data stored within. If this part is damaged, however, the host is eaten alive by the unit and perishes. This is disconcerting and Shō starts to question whether he will ever be free from the Guyver. The situation gradually gets worse with continuously more powerful Zoanoids appearing. This makes it increasingly difficult to protect his friends, who are not immortal. As the story progresses it also takes a startling turn, in which the antagonist organization, Kronos, actually succeeds in taking over the world and reshaping it according to its ideals. The Guyvers are then labeled as a "vanguard of alien invaders". Production Info *'Writer': Yoshiki Takaya *'Publisher(s)': Tokuma Shoten and Kadokawa Shoten *'Demographic': Seinen, Shōnen *'Magazine': Shōnen Captain and Shōnen Ace *'Original Run': 1985-ongoing *'Volumes': 30 Characters Shō Fukamachi (深町 晶 Fukamachi Shō) :The main protagonist of the series, Shō is seventeen years old and a second-year student at Narisawa high school. He has black hair and a slim build. He fights Kronos more in order to protect friends and family than from any need to see the enemy brought to justice. Had he not become host for a Guyver Unit, he would have happily continued in ignorance of Kronos. He cares deeply for Mizuki Segawa with the intensity of first love and Tetsuro Segawa, Mizuki's older brother, is his closest friend. As he is the host for the first Unit activated, he is known as "Guyver I". Tetsurō Segawa (瀬川 哲郎 Segawa Tetsurō) :A large-framed, chubby third-year student, Tetsuro is Shō's closest friend. He is highly intelligent and can think rapidly when he has to. He is a rabid science fiction fan and the leader of the sci-fi society in the school, which gives him the background knowledge to make numerous accurate guesses about the Guyver armor, Zoanoids and Kronos. He wears his hair short and has glasses. Mizuki Segawa (瀬川 瑞紀 Segawa Mizuki) :Mizuki is a typical schoolgirl. At the beginning of the story, she has a crush on Agito Makishima, but later begins to appreciate Shō more. She is somewhat short even for a Japanese girl, very slender and wears her hair in a page-boy cut that emphasizes her large eyes. Agito Makishima (巻島 顎人 Makishima Agito) :Agito is of medium build and muscular; he is a third-year student at the same high school the others attend, but looks older. Portrayed as an anti-hero, he almost never allows sentiment to stand in his way. He appears shrewd and calculating. At one point a candidate-member of the Kronos Elite, he is now viewed by them as a traitor. Even though he may have activated his Unit before Oswald A. Lisker, the second Guyver, he did not openly appear in his Guyver armor until after Lisker was eliminated and thus he was dubbed "Guyver III". Agito shows a frightening knowledge of what the Guyver can do throughout the series. :After the Kronos conquest, Agito leads a resistance organization known as "Zeus No Ikazuchi" or "Zeus' Thunderbolts", as he plans to overthrow Kronos and steal their power (as the god Zeus did to his father, Kronos). Fumio Fukamachi (深町 史雄 Fukamachi Fumio) :Fumio is a widower and Shō's father, but almost nothing else is known about him. He is captured and used by Kronos as a guinea pig and turned into a Guyver-killer Zoanoid to entrap Shō. He ends up being killed by Guyver I in battle. Aptom (アプトム Aputomu) :He is a battle creature that hunts down other Zoanoids created by Kronos (except Lost Numbers). By absorbing small amounts of DNA from other Zoanoids, he can replicate their forms and powers, as well as mix the attributes of several Zoanoids in one body. He can regenerate himself even if only small pieces of him are left. Since discovering this ability, he begins killing Zoanoids to take their powers and bio-matter in order to become the most powerful battle creature and becomes a renegade from Kronos. In time, he comes to ally himself with the Guyvers in various battles. :Aptom was one of the lost number commandos along with his two compatriots Somlum and Dyme. These two close friends were killed in battle with Guyver I. This leads Aptom to seek revenge against Sho Fukamachi. Over time, Aptom questions his own motives and considers Kronos' part in his suffering. :He was originally developed as a Zoanoid with the ability to morph into different types of Zoanoids and possess the power of the type he morphs into. The project failed and he became a Lost Number. Dr. Barcas was interested in Aptom's abilities and carried out further experiments on him. This freed Aptom from the mental control of the Zoalords and gave him the ability to rapidly evolve. Aptom was also gifted with other unexpected abilities, including the ability to regenerate himself even from the smallest remaining piece of his tissue and the ability to clone himself, each clone having its own consciousness. :He has gone through several different chosen forms and his human shape is of a muscular man with a distinctive scar that runs down the left side of his face from hairline to jaw. Aptom often dresses in a leather jacket, jeans and sunglasses. [[Toshiaki Hayami|'Bio-Freezer'/'Toshiaki Hayami']] (バイオ·フリーザー/速水利章 Baio Furīzā/Hayami Toshiaki) :One of Dr. Odagiri's assistants, he is the sole survivor of that group of scientists that escaped in the Relic. The scientists were infected by a deadly virus as Kronos' means of keeping them under control. The only way to escape death is to be supplied with regular shots or to become Zoanoids. The only way to become a Zoanoid and yet not be slaves to the Zoalords is to become a Lost Number. Since supplies of the medicine were running out, they resorted to attempt to becoming Lost Numbers. :Hayami was the only scientist that survived the process, becoming "Bio-Freezer". He possesses the power to affect the temperature of the environment around him to a certain extent. Aptom finds him and, once he realizes what Hayami is, brings him to meet the Guyvers and their friends. Unfortunately, later on his mission with Sho to save Aptom, he sacrifices himself to save the latter. Apollon (アポルオン Aporuon) :A mysterious figure that has begun collecting Zoacrystals from the deceased Zoalords. He appears to wear dark armor made from the same material as Guyver's control metal. He has demonstrated mind control, an ability only seen used by Uranus or the Zoalords. He also mimicked Caerleon's self division by manipulation of 'unfolded space'. Dr Barcas has speculated that Apollon could be a vanguard of the Uranus. He also appears to be on a tight schedule. He is likely based upon apollyon. Even though the katakana is closer to Apollon, the kanji that is often used beside it is abyss. Kronos Genzo Makishima (巻島 玄蔵 Makishima Genzō) :Director of Kronos' Japan Branch, he is in charge when the Japan Branch loses the Guyver Units. While initially one of the people in charge of developing new Zoanoids, Genzo has, unknown to him, fallen behind in this category as well once Dr. Barcas begins designing Hyper Zoanoids, Zoanoids of highly enhanced capabilities. His failures to retrieve the Units as well as come up with any significantly new Zoanoid designs results in Commander Richard Guyot relieving him of duty. Genzo is turned into the "Enzyme" Zoanoid prototype, a Zoanoid specifically designed to destroy the Guyver Armor by dissolving it with its acid. After he retrieves Guyver I's Control Metal in battle, he is ordered by Guyot to self-destruct when the dissolving Guyver I attacks Enzyme. Oswald A. Lisker (オズワルド·Α·リスカー Ozuwarudo Ēi Risukā) :A Kronos agent, or as he describes himself to Shō, "an inspector from Kronos HQ". Lisker was in Japan to supervise the transfer of the inactive Guyver Units to Kronos headquarters and was considerably annoyed to discover Makishima had managed to lose them. When one damaged unit was recovered, he insisted on taking a look at it and involuntarily became its host. As the second known activated Unit, he was called "Guyver II". :A man vain of both looks and martial arts skills, he decided to take on the task of retrieving the Unit Shō had bonded with. His Control Metal, which had been damaged when the Unit was initially lost, malfunctioned under the stress of combat. Shō took advantage of his weakened state and struck the metal, causing further malfunction. The control metal burst out of his head and the organism that made up the armor began to consume Lisker's body. Shō then used his Mega-Smasher (details below) to put him out of his misery. Lisker is tall, with curly blond hair. Zoalords Archanfel (アルカンフェル Arukanferu) :Quite easily the most powerful being on Earth, Archanfel appears to be a young, fair-haired man with pointy ears and cat-slitted eyes. He is actually the founder, creator and ruler of Kronos. He is an extremely powerful psychic with amazing battle abilities. Archanfel was created by "the Creators" to be the leader of all the Zoanoids and the people on Earth. The Zoacrystals that give Zoalords their powers were all cultivated using Archanfel's crystal as a base. :Quoted from book 14, page 16: :"And then... cleaving and cultivating one of Archanfel's Zoacrystals, we created eleven others. Accepting one of them, I became a Zoalord. In the centuries since then, I have searched for the ten chosen people who would become Zoalords as well." :Although powerful, he has been increasingly dormant since prehistoric days. When the Creators withdrew from Earth, they attempted to destroy it with a gigantic meteorite which was stopped by Archanfel at great cost to himself. Hamilcar Barcas (ハミルカル·バルカス Hamirukaru Barukasu) :Co-founder of Kronos and the second eldest member of the Council of Twelve. He is responsible for designing and creating the first Hyper Zoanoids and completing the final work on most of the Zoalords. He is over 400-years-old and is, in fact, the person who awoke Archanfel from his long slumber. He is widely believed to be the top scientist of Kronos and is said to have greater telepathic prowess than any other Zoalord, save for Archanfel. His seniority among the others has resulted in many of the Zoalords to look up at him with much respect and he is occasionally referred to as "Old Bal" by those closest to him. Sin Rubeo Amniculus (シン·ルベオ·アムニカルス Shin Rubeo Amunikarusu) :Discovered by Barcas 370 years ago in Armenia. He is a close friend of Freid'rich von Purg'stall and commands Cloud Gate after his death. He is considered to be the third-in-command of Kronos after Barcas. His brief appearance as a Zoalord showcased his incredible capabilities by being able to target various missiles at long range and in all directions, then destroy them with precision. Fried'rich von Purg'stall (フリドリッヒ·フォン·プルクシュタール Furidorihhi Fon Purukushutāru) :Discovered by Barcas 215 years ago in Vienna. He generally seems to be more compassionate toward the civilian population than the other Zoalords. He is one of the weakest in close-range battle, but his lightning-based power can be formidable. He was murdered by the rogue trio of Zoalords. Luggnagg de Krumeggnic (ラグナク·ド·クルメグニク Rugunaku Do Kurumeguniku) :One of three rogue Zoalords out to overthrow Kronos and obtain a Guyver unit. Cablarl Khān (カブラール·ハーン Kaburāru Hān) :A rogue Zoalord. A diminutive old man who mostly levitates with his legs crossed, his immediate ability seems to be the ability to petrify a Zoanoid; it is unknown how far that extends to other lifeforms. This ability seems to extend to the control of other bodies, growing in number to thousands of bodies. These bodies can then be merged to create a giant battle form. As Cablarl exercises his abilities, he goes through various 'modes'; brain mode, draglord mode, and extirpate mode. The brain mode serves as the nerve center for the later stages, the final of which features a huge set of wings and an enormous ranged beam weapon capable of destruction on a city wide scale. Cablarl used his abilities to capture Aptom and then later lure Sho out to rescue Aptom. Cablarl controlled Aptom for a time with use of a artificial brain implanted in him, but later Aptom was freed of his control and, Cablarl was killed by Aptom as revenge. Edward Caerleon (エドワード·カールレオン Edowādo Kārureon) :A gentle-looking man with long curly hair. Edward was not heavily featured in the manga (and thus had little dialogue) until Chapter 164, where he was shown to be stationed on The Ark (Kronos's habitable spaceship) guarding the three Zoacrystals that formerly belonged to Purg'stall, Waferdanos and Lǐ Yǎn-Tuí. Edward is subsequently confronted by the mysterious Apollon, who was first seen secretly retrieving the Zoacrystal of Cablarl Khān upon his death. Edward transforms into his Zoalord battle form and engages in conflict with Apollon, who is seeking the three Zoacrystals on the Ark. His main special Zoaform ability seems to be self division by manipulation of 'unfolded space'. Edward is badly injured when Apollon mimics his ability and rips his Zoacrystal out of his forehead, taking it along with the other three crystals Edward was protecting. This has left him badly withered. Jabir 'bn Hayyan (ジャービル·ブン·ハイヤーン Jābiru Bun Haiyān) :Another rogue. He wears a turban and has a visible Zoacrystal. Although not officially confirmed, he is believed to be named after the famous Arabic alchemist, Jabir ibn Hayyan. Waferdanos (ワフェルダノス Waferudanosu) : The second Zoalord to be found by Barcas, he is the only Zoalord confirmed not to have a human origin. He is a collective formed by a living forest and the name "Waferdanos" is actually the name of the island or Kingdom that the creature lives on. Barcas believes him to be older than Archanfel and the human race as well. He was a previous bio-weapon prototype abandoned by the Creators. He and Yǎn-Tuí died during the destruction of the Arizona headquarters. Tuatha Dé Galenos (トゥアハ·デ·ガレノス Tuaha De Garenosu) : His appearance is that of a large man made of rock. He has so far only demonstrated an attack using his mouth's flaming breath to help destroy The Creators Relic. He hardly ever speaks and little is known about him. Of all the Zoalords he is the tallest as well as huskiest in appearance. Lǐ Yǎn-Tuí (李剡魋 Ri Entsui) :A mysterious young Chinese man with jet black hair, whose Zoalord form is a green battle creature with huge prisms on his forearms. Lǐ Yǎn-Tuí uses the prisms to attack with a technique named "Zue Kong Zhan" (絕空斬) that seems to involve dimensional wormholes. He marks a set of coordinates and links two points in space with a 'window'. He uses these to instantly travel from point-to-point or slice through other objects. He, along with Waferdanos, is deceased as a result of the destruction of the Arizona headquarters as they battled Guyver III and his allies. He, along with Waferdanos, managed to protect Barcas up until their deaths and it was Lǐ Yǎn-Tuí who managed to allow Barcas to escape the battle. His name has struck a lot of controversy due to an early mistranslation by an unofficial publication "visual datafiles." It was mistranslated in the book as Rienzi, but has since been confirmed to be Li Yentsui in the manga by the author himself. Richard Guyot (リヒャルト·ギュオー Riharuto Gyuō) :A tall, powerfully-built man, Guyot would stand out in a crowd with his large blonde hair and abnormal eyes. He has an immensely commanding presence. Guyot had been bio-engineered into a Zoalord and was gifted with the ability to control gravity, making him more powerful than the others, second only to Archanfel. His ultimate weapon is the "Artificial Black-Hole," which, as its name implies, creates something similar to a black-hole and will suck in everything that surrounds it. :Guyot discovered the secret of the Guyver before the other ten Zoalords (Archanfel knew this all along) and foolishly pursued it in order to merge with it and take control of Kronos. This ambition was known to Murakami, who had made it his goal to destroy Guyot. Guyot's ambition caused him to hide the device called the "Unit Remover," which he was about to use on Guyver 3 when Archanfel showed up and defeated him. He has recently been shown to be alive and working with the rogue Zoalords. Other details are unclear. :In the Viz translations, his name is translated as "Reichmann Gyro". :It is likely that his name is actually derived from Guyot as there are instances of Guyot's having strange gravity anomalies surrounding them.http://www.agu.org/meetings/fm05/fm05-sessions/fm05_V21D.html Imakarum Mirabilis / Masaki Murakami (イマカラム·ミラービリス/村上征樹 Imakaramu Mirābirisu/Murakami Masaki) :Masaki was a freelance journalist captured by Kronos and used as an experimental guinea pig in the Zoalord development program. He is a 'prototype body' for the Zoalord form of Richard Guyot. He joins with Shō to fight Kronos. When combating the Zoanoids in his human form, he uses a massive revolver called a Zoanoid Buster. After Guyot mortally wounds him, Archanfel retrieves Masaki's body. Murakami is turned into an obedient, powerful Kronos general - and a full Zoalord, who assumes the name "Imakarum Mirabilis" to take the place of the fallen Guyot. When his obedience is questioned, Barcas explains that Imakarum Mirabilis has a unique relationship with Archanfel. They are in constant telepathic link, as if he is a part of Archanfel, which explains the nature of his sudden loyalty towards Archanfel. He is now more powerful than Guyot was and has been given Guyot's Zoacrystal. :Masaki is a tall, thin young man with shoulder-length hair. He normally wears sunglasses even at night. After Archanfel gets his claws into him, the glasses conceal the fact he now has cat-pupiled eyes. His hair has been allowed to grow much longer. The Guyver Units The Guyver Units are mysterious symbiotic bio-mechanisms that bond with a host, thus enhancing the host's own capabilities. The Guyver Unit was designed as an all-purpose environment suit for its Creators (believed to be a group of aliens of different species). Although referred to as 'armor', the guyver changes many aspects of the hosts internal systems replacing parts and even removing unnecessary organs. * Guyver 0 - * Unit Holder: Unnamed Cro-magnon. * Gender: Male. * Appearance: Dark, with a unique collar around the neck. An unusual shade that can appear green/brown or even pink at times. * Height: Unknown. * Weight: Unknown. * Guyver I - * Unit Holder: Sho Fukamachi. * Gender: Male. * Appearance: Light coloured and simple, usually a shade of light blue/teal. * Height: 174 cm * Weight: 261 kg * Guyver II - * Unit Holder: Oswald A. Lisker * Gender: Male. * Appearance: Asymmetrical features, wide sonic swords, light coloured, usually yellow. * Height: 210 cm * Weight: 360 kg * Guyver III - * Unit Holder: Agito Makishima. * Gender: Male. * Appearance: Dark and spiky, with extra sonic swords. Sometimes given a tint of purple. * Height: 191 cm * Weight: 328 kg * Guyver II Female - * Unit Holder: Valkyria. * Gender: Female. * Appearance: Simple and light colored, usually pink/violet. more curvy figure. * Height: 181 cm * Weight: 262 kg As the human race was developed as a weapon, the unit gives humans super-strength, incredible speed, strong armor and various weapons and abilities: *'Vibration Globe' (口部金属球|''Kōbu Kinzoku Kyū''): two orbs at the Guyver's mouth that produce highly destructive sound waves known as the "Sonic Buster" (聲波爆破 Shōha Bakuha). Literally means "opening vibrating metal spheres". *'Mega-Smasher' (胸部粒子砲 Kyōbu Ryūshihō): Two high-power particle cannons contained beneath the Guyver's chest armor. It should be noted that the Mega-Smasher is considered, in Guyver canon, to be the most powerful particle beam weapon in existence on Earth. It has been shown heavily gouging Mount Minakami, as proof of its raw power. The upgraded version in the Gigantic version of the armor are even more powerful at 100 times the power of the Mega-Smasher. The Gigantic version of the Mega-Smasher is called the Giga-Smasher. In Bioboosted Armor Guyver, the Mega-Smasher is shown to require a significant amount of time to recharge after being fired. Its original name literally means "entire chest particle cannon". *'Head Beam': A multi-directional laser mounted just above the Control Metal on the Guyver's head. In the 2005 anime series, Lisker explains it utilizes excess body heat. *'High Frequency Swords' (高周波ソード Kōshūha Sōdo: Blades that extend from the Guyver's forearms. These blades vibrate at an extremely high frequency allowing them to cut through almost any material with ease. Also known as Sonic Swords. Its name literally stands for "high vibration wave swords". *'Gravity Control Orb/Controller' (重力制御球/裝置 Jūryoku Seigyokyū/Sōchi): The Gravity Controller siphons gravitational energy from a higher dimension. Two main uses include giving the Guyver the ability to fly and to unleash destructive gravity waves in the form of a directed "Gravity Cannon", also known as the "Pressure Cannon" (重壓砲 Jūatsuhō). It could also be used to block attacks like a small temporary shield. *'Hyper Sense': Each Guyver displays two metallic orbs on either side of its head. These orbs give the Guyver the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of their direct line of physical sight. The manga often displays this as an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing. It also appears to have some thermal sensing properties. This ability was demonstrated early by Guyver I and has gone unnamed until its recent usage by the unknown female Guyver. The Gigantic exhibits two sets of these organs. *'Control Metal' (制御装置/控制金屬 Seigyō Sōchi/Kōsei Kinzoku) located on the Guyver's forehead, this metal button-like sphere regulates the energy flow between the organism and the host's body, as well as preventing the alien parasite that the Guyver system is based on from literally eating its host alive. It also stores the genetic structure and memories of its host, so that if the host is injured or killed, it regenerates that host from even the smallest bits of genetic material. If the Control Metal is destroyed, the Unit absorbs its host. The Control Metal has tentacles that reach into the host's brain and is the hard wiring of the Unit that allows the host to use the systems of the Guyver. During the joining with the Guyver, the host's body is changed permanently. The Guyver leaves two growths on the back of the host that act as a form of 'transceiver' to Guyver while also being able to sense other Guyver hosts nearby. When the host calls for the Guyver, a signal is sent and the Guyver is activated. When not needed, the armor is stored in what can best be described as a sub-dimension; it follows the host constantly so as to be instantly available when needed. When the Guyver is called by its host, its appearance causes a destructive burst that damages anything within a few feet of the host's body. While extremely hardy, there are a number of things that can damage or destroy a Guyver. The various Enzyme-type Zoanoids were specifically developed to exude a type of acid that dissolves the Bio-Booster Armor. A battle-trained, experienced Zoalord has enough pure power to destroy a Guyver, as do some of the Hyper Zoanoids. Finally, the Creators developed a tool called the 'Unit-Remover'. It actually deletes host data from the Control Metal, forcing the Guyver to return to its inactive state. The condition of the human host after being subjected to the Remover's effects is unclear. Unlike the Zoanoids, the Guyver is humanoid in form - mostly because its hosts are human. The Guyver would have been used by the command crew element of Creator spaceships and in later chapters, Shō uses his Control Metal to speak telepathically with one of the craft. A Guyver Unit itself is semi-sentient and can act on its own to a limited extent if its host is unable to direct it. In this mode, it will usually take no action except to defend itself from what it perceives to be a threat. Guyver I was in this mode when he first assumed his bioboosted form, when he was regenerated by the Control Metal in Kronos headquarters and when he killed the Zoanoid his father had been turned into. It is presumably also this semi-sentience that prevents the host from disengaging the armor if they have sustained injuries that would prove fatal without the Guyver's protection and ability to rapidly heal from damage. Guyver I has demonstrated the ability to regrow approximately 50% of the host's brain and skull in a matter of minutes. The first Guyver was an experiment by the Creators aeons ago. They were curious as to how their newly developed weapons would react to their standard armament (Guyver Unit). However, the Guyver (dubbed Guyver 0) attacked the Creators, destroying one of their ships. The human would not remove the armor when ordered to. The Creators programmed the humans to be telepathically controlled by them and so, as this human would not listen, the bio-booster human was named 'Guyver' (a word meaning "out of control" in the Creators' language, though other versions give it as "beyond the norm" and Bioboosted Armor Guyver gives the meaning as "not to specification"). They gave the 'Unit Remover' to Archanfel who then proceeded to remove the Unit from the human and incinerate him. Guyver Gigantic After Sho and Agito's defeat at Relic's Point, Sho, who was linked to the Relic ship through his Control Metal, summoned the ship to help him and the others. In doing so the control orbs of the ship (used as the interface between the Guyver and the organic ship) fused together, then pulled Agito and the remains of Sho into it, sealing itself off and relocating itself. Not long after the incident, Agito found a pupa with him and residing inside was the remains of Guyver I, tissues of the ship and the fused control orbs. Sho, desiring more power to fight against Archanfel, had subconsciously used the newly-fused control orbs to build an upgrade module for the Guyver unit. One year passed and Sho was finally resurrected as the Guyver Gigantic. The power of the Gigantic is estimated to be at least twenty times superior to the original Guyver. There is currently only one Gigantic suit which can be worn by either Agito or Sho, but only one can wear it at a time and it can be snatched from someone already wearing it if the person summoning it has more willpower over the current host. This proves to be a problem as Agito has his own plans for the Gigantic Armor and maybe even more as he has obtained two more control orbs from a dead ship in Arizona. So far the Gigantic is known to improve virtually all the weapons of the Guyver and even adds some new ones. * Power Amps, which give the Gigantic the ability to produce an omni-directional forcefield similar to a Zoalords Barrier Technique. Usage of the power amps can include the control of surrounding body parts even if severed from the main body. * High Frequency Swords now become flexible and can grow and curve to amazing distances. * The Gigantic grants three Head Beam orbs, the large center orb, with fifteen times the intensity of a normal Guyver's Head Beam, and two smaller orbs with the same output of a normal Guyver Head Beam. * Two more Vibration Globes at its mouth are concealed by plates that open out. * The Giga-Smasher, which is one hundred times more devastating than the Mega-Smasher thanks to two extra Gravity Control Orbs, one embedded in each chest plate, which grants it extra power. * Jets on its back to reach amazing speeds of flight. * Gravity Fist/Power Punch, a high-powered jab, mostly used in conjunction with the back thrusters, channeling energy into its fist for a powerful discharge upon target impact. * Gravity Ram (重力衝角), by extending the chest spike and channeling energy into it, activating Barrier shield and powering up all three gravity orbs, the Gigantic accelerates using the thrusters on his back. This has the same effect as seen caused by evil Aptoms high-frequency spear, which means the surrounding area is totally obliterated without any visible trace as though atomized. Gigantic Exceed Gigantic Exceed (巨神殖裝) is a transformation (only used by Sho thus far) that increases the Gigantic's size to 52 meters, with all the orbs and chest spike glowing and (in Sho's case) the body color changing into a dark red and black. According to the data file in volume 25, this is the "true form" of the Gigantic. The three gravity orbs and power amps operate at full capacity, constantly drawing the necessary energy needed to keep the Gigantic's size from "another dimension". All of the Gigantic's weapons and abilities are available in this form and their power is increased in proportion to its size. *Gravity Implosion (重力爆擊) is a new weapon used by Sho as "Gigantic Exceed". It behaves like a black hole by sucking in surrounding matter and energy leaving no trace. It seems that this is highly controlled as it appeared to dissipate as soon as Guyver one's opponent was vanquished. Zoalords Zoalords (獣神将 Jūshinshō) are the leaders of Kronos. They all have 'Zoacrystals', crystalline structures implanted in their forehead, giving them psychic abilities and greatly enhanced bio-energy. They can tap into these powers to fly and generate energy blasts even without the need to transform into Zoalord battle-form. In one way or another, all can psionically manipulate both gravity and radiant energy, each Zoalord has their own unique powers. It's suggested that without a Zoacrystal, a Zoalord would shortly die afterwards. Zoanoids Zoanoids (獣化兵 Jūkahei) are Kronos' monstrous humanoid soldiers, created via genetic alterations. These beasts are the cannon-fodder of the series. When killed, their bodies disintegrate into little more than wisps of vapor and damp spots on the ground, so there are no bodies - human or monster - left which can be used as proof of what's going on. Initially, most Zoanoids encountered are members of Kronos, but the Corporation is also experimenting with ways to involuntarily transform humans into Zoanoids without their knowledge. It is safe to assume they erase the memories of these people of their being processed. They can be activated from a distance by any Zoalord. These humans come under the Zoalords' telepathic mind-control techniques as soon as they transform, giving the organization an unquestioningly obedient army of super soldiers. These Zoanoids are genetically programmed to obey the orders of Zoalords (with some exceptions now and then, like Aptom). Once these experiments are successfully completed, Kronos begins to openly make its bid to control the world. Zoanoids come in hundreds of different designs. Some are very specialized, like the Enzyme and Hyper Zoanoid units and are few in number, possibly due to the resources involved in their conversion. Others like Gregole, Ramotith and Vamore are more general-purpose and exist in much larger quantities. While not all humans can be made into Zoanoids, a very large percentage of humans possess the potential. Usually females are not processed, although it is possible. Hyper-Zoanoids Hyper-Zoanoids (超獣化兵 Chōjūkahei) are a superior class, which distincts itself from 'regular' Zoanoids due to its unique genetic template, tailored to an individual Kronos soldier, as opposed to the mass-production designs of the "normal" Zoanoids. Hyper-Zoanoids are extremely powerful and specialized to fill particular roles on or off the battlefield and are sometimes organized into commando units, such as the iconic "Hyper-Zoanoid Five-Man Team" (超獣化兵五人衆 Chōjūkahyō Goninshū), which includes ZX-Tole, Thancrus, Gaster, Derzerb and Elegen. Lost Numbers Lost Numbers (損種実験体 Sonshu Jikkentai) are the survivors of failed experiments in the creation of new Zoanoid genetic templates. They have lost their reproductive ability during the process and therefore cannot even be reliably duplicated through genetic alteration. This makes them useless to Kronos' long-term plans as they cannot self-replicate. They often have powers/weapons that are non-conventional and even not intended in the original design, but they offered a new approach in the battle against the Guyvers. All Lost Numbers have at least a slight degree of resistance to the Zoalords' telepathic commands. As a result, they are not trusted soldiers and even those with useful abilities are kept confined to Kronos' bases unless there is an urgent need for their particular powers. Battle Creature/Aptom (戰鬪生物/アプトム Sentō Seibutsu/Aputomu) refers to Aptom, when the experiment of Dr. Barcas changed him from a Lost Number into something else. Aptom's main goal was to absorb a lot of Zoanoids or even a Zoalord if it was necessary to help him to become the most powerful creature. He has gone through six different forms. * Form I: the Lost Number stage, in which he was only able to imitate. He imitated Guyver and some of his weapons like a weak "Head Beam" and fake "High Frequency Sword." * Form II: After much experimentation by Barcas, he combined the forms and abilities of Gregole, Vamore and Enzyme II. At this stage, he not only imitates the forms, but he actually improves upon the original's power. He also received the power of cellular fusion which makes him able to rebuild his body from the smallest remains and by absorbing other Zoanoids for fuel. * Form III: He absorbed three members of the Hyper Zoanoid Team Five, which were Elegen, Gaster and Derzerb, the latter being the base for the form. * Form IV: In this form he can use the head laser and has a pair of wings from Zx-Tole, the voltage of Elegen (which he can shock and also create a barrier), Gaster's bio-missiles and Derzerb's strength. He looks most like Zx-tole. * Chaos Mode: This form was created when Aptom was fully regenerated by merging into the Hyper-Zoanoid Gastal. After awakening he started to attack Sho and Hayami and during the process of hunting the two, Aptom absorbed all the Hyper-Zoanoids (including Bilfinger and Zangallo) along with the patrolling Zoanoid Vikarr when he jumped out of the Cloud Gates. It turned out that Zoalord Cablarl Khan had done something to Gastal so that he could take control of Aptom. This mode looks like a total mess because it looks like Aptom didn't merge well with the Zoanoids he absorbed. This is because Cablarl Khan didn't fully understand how to control him at that time. * Evil Aptom Form: This form occurs when Zoalord Cablarl Khan figured out the structure of Aptom and assumed full control over him. Cablarl powered up Aptom due to his belief that Sho and Hayami weren't able to free him from his control. This Aptom had many new weapons such as the Molecular Accelerator, High Frequency Vibration Lancer and the ability to turn invisible. Partly due to his absorption of so many zoanoids at that point to Aptom being controlled by Cablarl and fighting it, his appearance is haphazard and "mismashed", with very little symmetry. * OmegaBlast Form: This is his most up-to-date form. He appears to have the characteristics of Form IV mixed with Bio-Freezer and a few other Zoanoids. He has the abilities of Biofreezer, Stealth ability, Molecular Accelerator and High Frequency Lancer. He is confirmed to have the abilities of the following Zoanoids: Enzyme II, Gregole, Vamore, Elegen, Ramotith, Gaster, Derzerb, Zx-tole, Rocies, Gastal, Bilfinger, Zangallo, Vikarr and Bio-Freezer. Manga Tankōbon titles #The Unit called "G" #Kronos #Murakami's Secret #Aptom's Menace #The 12 Lords #Guyot's Counterattack #The Menace of the Remover #A New Beginning #Guyver Gigantic #The 13th Lord #The Living Ark #Archanfel's Island #Gigantic Dark #Final Match #The Return of the Guyver #Purg'stall's Attack #His Name is Libertus #Imakarum's Awakening #To the Abyss #Evil Aptom #Revenge #The Dark Kingdom's Rebirth #The Real Face of Divinity #Aptom's Return #The Draglord's Attack #Reid of the Valkyria #Beginning of Calamity #Gigantomakbia References Category:Universes